Rens Past
by seton kurenai
Summary: This is my first time writing so tell me what you think. I got inspired by yugioh5d storie so enjoy.


Rens Past

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Naruto

In one of the dorm rooms of beacon academy eight people were celebrating their victory after the invasion.

Did you see us Blake was like whaa and Yang was all yaah and blam. Ruby said

I'm just glad we got to you guys in time. Replied Jaune

The group hear a yawn and look at the Corgi.

You're right Zwei we should get to bed. Said Yang as she picks up her younger sister and carries her across the hall behind the dog.

Yang put me down I'm not a little girl and I'm not tired. Whined Ruby

Jaune closes the door as the last of the other team leaves the room and looks at his teammates.

Hey guys I think we should turn in as well. Said Jaune

Pyrrha turns off the light. As the knight and spartan start snoring the valkyrie looks at her best friend and saw the expression on his face.

Are you ok Renny? Ask Nora

I'm ok Nora you don't need to worry about me. Said Ren

You'll have to tell them about your past sooner or later they're our friends. Said Nora with a serious expression

I know but they don't need to know right now. Replied Ren

As the last of his teammates go to sleep he goes under his bed and grabs a box he then opened it up and looked at the contents. Inside is a blue strip of cloth attached to a metal plate with a leaf design and two photos. In the first photo are two people an old man with a gray beard, and hair wearing a red and white robe. Next to him is a child with blue eyes, whisker like birthmarks on each cheek, wearing a hat with red kanji for fireshadow. Both of them have smiles on their faces. In the second is a man and three 12 year olds all wearing the same headband. The man had silver hair that seemed to defy gravity, a green flak jacket, a mask over part of his face, and his headband covering his left eye. One of the kids was a boy with black hair styled like a ducks ass, black eyes, wearing a blue shirt and white shorts. Next to him is a girl with long pink hair, and green eyes wearing a red battle dress. Next to her was the boy from the first photo just a little older with blonde hair that's spiked up, a goofy smile wearing a kill me orange jumpsuit.

It's hard to believe that was me back then with Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi sensei, the old man, and me the Hidden Leaf villages Number one Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja Naruto Uzumaki. Until that day Sasuke left the village to go to Orochimaru for power and I failed to bring him back like I promised Sakura I would and I ended up being betrayed by her and the people I thought were my closest friends. Thought Ren as he took out a necklace from underneath his shirt that that the boy in one of the photos was wearing with a thumbs up sigh and clutch it in his fist as he remembered that day.

Flashback outside of the Leaf village a few years earlier

In the forest outside of the Hidden Leaf village 12 year old Naruto Uzumaki was heading back after his mission to bring back Sasuke Uchiha and was thinking hard about how to break the news to Sakura that he failed to bring back Sasuke. After a few minutes of nonstop running Naruto finally reach the gates to the village and saw Lady Tsunade and Sakura standing there with a huge group of people.

Grandma Tsunade what are all these people doing here? Ask Naruto looking at the group of people

We're here Demon to kick you out of the village for failing to bring our precious Uchiha back to us. Said a man

You can't do that to me as you don't have the right to. Said Naruto

But I do Naruto. Said Tsunade speaking up

What do you mean Grandma Tsunade? Ask Naruto afraid

What I mean is because of the council complaining about the danger you pose as the container of the Kyuubi and that you failed your mission to bring Sasuke Uchiha back to the village I have no choice but to strip you of your rank of shinobi and banish you from the Hidden Leaf village and the rest of the land of fire. I am very sorry but the council forced me to do this or else they would remove me as Hokage. Replied Tsunade sadly

But I tried my hardest to bring Sasuke back to the village. Tell them Sakura. Said Naruto

Why would I defend someone who failed to keep their promise to me to bring Sasuke back. Just do everyone a favor and leave the village forever as I don't want you anywhere near me demon. Said Sakura in an angry voice with her back to Naruto

When Naruto heard Sakura call him demon he started to cry and took off running with the villagers calling him demon and told him never to return. After running a few miles Naruto finally fell to the ground and broke into tears. All of a sudden his mind started to drift away and blackout. Naruto then opened his eyes to find himself inside his mindscape in front of the cage that held the Kyuubi who was in her human form which was that of a young woman with long blood red hair and eyes with fox ears and nine fox tails looking at Naruto with tears in her eyes.

Kyuubi what am I doing here? Ask Naruto to the demon who he thought of as a mother

The reason I have called you here Naruto is to tell you that I plan on sending you far away from the elemental nations to the world beyond the veil by giving you a new body so you can start a new life somewhere and maybe have a family as well. Replied Kyuubi

That sounds like a good plan to me. So when can we start? Ask Naruto

We can start right now. But before we start I must tell you using this process will come at a price. Replied Kyuubi

What sort of price are we talking about? Ask Naruto getting nervous

Using this process will seal away your chakra and will use up my powers and cost me my life as well. Replied Kyuubi

Why do you have to die? You are my mom and I don't want you to leave me like everyone else. Said Naruto crying

I know my precious little maelstrom I don't want to leave you either but I can't stand to see you in pain anymore. The Akatsuki won't be able to hunt you down looking to use my powers and save countless lives. You can finally have a normal life. So please let me do this for you My son? Ask Kyuubi

I understand what you're telling me mom. If letting you go means that I will save countless lives then I am willing to let you go and start a new life. Said Naruto

I'm glad you understand Naruto. Now we can begin the process. Said Kyuubi

With that said Kyuubi started to focus her chakra and she glowed red and the chakra headed over to Naruto and started to change him. Naruto's hair changed from blonde short and blonde to long and black with a magenta streak, and his eyes went from blue to pink, and the whisker marks on his face disappeared as well. His orange jumpsuit turned into a green tabard, green pants, and black slip on shoes. Naruto looked over at Kyuubi who was smiling at him as she started to fade away in a golden light. Naruto then blackout as his physical body was covered in a golden light and he disappeared from the forest floor.

Meanwhile outside a village in northern Vale. Minato Valkyrie was walking through the forest on patrol with his wife Kushina Valkyrie talking about finding a friend for their daughter Nora and wondering what it would be like to raise Naruto along with her. This makes them feel guilty that they couldn't be there for their son. All of a sudden the two of them saw a bright flash of light coming from some bushes and after it went out the two of them decided to see what caused it and headed over to the bushes. Once they got there and checked the bushes were surprised as they saw a 12 year old boy in a green tabard, pants, and black shoes laying there unconscious. Minato saw Kushina run to the boy.

Minato do you think the boy came from the elemental nations? Ask Kushina looking at her husband

I don't know Kushina. But if he is then what village is he from? Replied Minato thinking out loud

Do you think he might know Naruto? Ask Kushina hoping to know anything about her son

We should wait until he comes to and is comfortable telling us. Replied Minato

A moment later Naruto started to come to and he got up and saw Minato and Kushina looking at him.

Where am I and who are you two? Ask Naruto looking at them

My name is Kushina Valkyrie and this is my husband Minato and you are just outside the village of Heston. Said Kushina

Who are you and where are your parents? Ask Minato

I'm Like Ren but you can call me Ren and I don't have any parents I live by myself. Replied Naruto quickly coming up with a new name

That's sad to hear Ren. But since you have no one to take care of you and you're by yourself. How about you come home with me and my husband to live with us. Said Kushina

Why would you take me in since you just met me? Ask Naruto confused

Because we think that a nice kid like you doesn't deserve to be by himself. Replied Minato

So would you like to become our son and have a sister? Ask Kushina

I think I would like that a lot. Replied Naruto

That's good to hear now let's head home so you can meet your sister. Said Minato

With that Minato and Kushina took Naruto home with them and Nora got so happy when she met Ren she almost broke his spine with her hug. A few days later Minato and Kushina officially adopted Ren. That night after being adopted by Minato and Kushina went to bed happy that he now had a family he belongs to and he knew who to thank for that.

Thank you Kyuubi. Said Naruto before he fell asleep

End flashback

Ren put the picture and headband back into the box and put it back under the bed hoping his old life wouldn't come back but he knew not to push his luck.

Sorry if some of you guys don't like it it's my first story. In this one the reaper death seal takes the caster to Remnant and Kushina went because Kyuubi was connected to her when the through most of the technique. Read and review or can Akamichi will crush you. 


End file.
